Dick 'The Dragon' Grayson
by FullFireAlchemyRoyEd
Summary: Dick has a nickname. No one but a few people know how he got it. You will find out. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New Story!**

This all started when I, Dick Grayson, also known as Robin, was born, 182 years ago. You are probably thinking "What the hell!?" but I can explain. I was born into a family of royal dragons called the _Immortalis_ family, or Immortal in Latin. This is what leads up to today, when all of my friendships are tested, and all of my enemies identified.

-Present day at 13:47 hours in Gotham City, Warehouse District-  
>"Well Boy Blunder, how does it feel!" yelled Joker from across the room. I was chained to a wall, my glasses taken off so that if I opened my eyes, my team, NO, friends would know what I was.<p>

The team looked confused as to why I was in such tight security. I was also shirtless so that they could see my medallion that my mother gave me when our town was on fire. It could change me human, but if taken off, I would turn back to my true form.

"Well!" Joker yelled.

I growled, low and menacing. Everyone looked scared, even Joker. He quickly snapped out of it and walked over to me smirking.

"Well, I wonder what would happen if I took this off, hmm?" He asked, fingering my amulet.

My mind went through a state of terror as I felt the rope snap. A pain went through my whole body, it felt as though my bones and muscles were being reshaped, though they were. In a split second in place of me was an 18 foot tall 12 foot long midnight black dragon with glowing blue eyes. I snapped my chains and roared. I saw Joker's pants go dark and I smirked and roared again, he went running away in fright.

I turned to my friends, they all looked terrified, even Kaldur who usually kept his cool. I walked over to them and snapped their binding with one of my humongous talons. They all looked at me in fright before deciding that I would not hurt them.

A few minutes later, after the team had loaded on to me, the JLA came in to see if we needed help. They saw me and looked like each of them had been shot. I looked at them and made my way over to them.

"Well hello _friends_." I decided to say friends all weird like so I would lighten the mood around here.

Wally just leaned up to me and said.

"HEY! You can talk!"

I simply rolled my eyes and turned my gaze back to the JLA.

"Well, Robin, you have some explainin' to do young drago- I mean man!" yelled Flash.

I once again rooled my eyes and said

"Alright then let's get home"

and flew off towards the mountain.


	2. Holy SHIZNITS!

Chapter 2

DIck P.O.V

As we were flying back to the mountain I felt something and swerved off course.

"Hey, where are we going?" asked Wally over the wind.  
>All I did was shush him and keep flying east.<p>

-15 minutes of flying later-

Through the fog I saw an island, a big island.  
>I kept flying as more and more dragons flew in beside me.<br>"Woah! there are more of you? And why haven't we see this island before?"  
>Artemis asked. I kept silent and flew in.<br>I landed on an outcropping and hid behind a tall stalagmite.  
>All the other dragons flew into the middle and dropped in fish, horses, sheep, you name it.<br>"Why are they dumping in all of those animals?"  
>Asked Wally scaredly.<br>I simply shrugged as I saw another dragon fly in lazily and drop in a half of a fish from his mouth. He was short and looked very fat, I honestly don'y know how he was still in the air.  
>Suddenly a gigantic dragon head came up out of the bottom of the pit and ATE the dragon.<br>We all stared as the dragon head searched the crowd and its eyes landed on us.  
>In a split second I had jumped into the center of the pit and shot towards the top.<br>I looked down and saw the head snatch up an unlucky dragon.  
>I flew faster than ever before and dashed straight towards the mountain.<br>I went so fast that even from miles away you could hear my body breaking through the wind, it almost sounded like screaming.  
>As I passed over the mainland I saw people gawking up at us in the split second that they could see us.<br>I heard Wally telling Red Tornado to open the platform to let us in. As soon as the platform had opened all the way I had landed in the middle of the mountain, my eyes as well as the Team's were probably comical.  
>My legs felt like jelly and I dropped to the ground as soon as the Team got off.<br>Wally got my pendant out of his pocket. I was honestly surprised that he had remembered it. It looked bigger than it was when I was in human form.  
>I saw that the clasp had fixed itself as I took it from his hands.<br>I slipped it on my neck and morphed back into my human form.  
>As soon as I had morphed I fell to the ground and gasped for air.<br>I looked up and saw the league looking at us as if we had grown horns. (Well I technically had horns in my dragon form, but that's beside the point)  
>I got up shakily and looked at the league.<br>"h-hey" I choked out, my voice scratchy from the speeds I had been going.  
>"We heard you from miles away! How did you go that fast Robin?!"<br>Asked Batman, surprised.  
>In fact, the whole of the league was looking at me surprised.<br>I straightened as best I could and started telling them the story.  
>"I felt this feeling in my gut and went with it. It was telling me to go east so I did. We were flying for about 10-15 minutes and we came across a volcanic island." As I told the story the league was looking at me surprisedly. "It-it was like it was pulling me in that direction and I couldn't stop. When we got inside other dragons were there flying with us. We landed on an outcropping and saw the dragons dropping animals down into a foggy pit. When a fat dragon dropped only a half a fish down there a giant dragon head came up out of the pit and ATE it! It ATE it! The dragon looked through the crowd and when it's eyes landed on us it looked like it had been looking for us the whole time! I made up my mind and flew out of there as fast as I could, I-I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me. As soon as I was out I let it come out and flew here faster than I thought I could ever go. Now here I am telling you."<br>I told them shakily.  
>I saw Batman nod his head as I felt the feeling in my gut come back.<br>"Robin? ROBIN?!"  
>Black Canary yelled as she saw my eyes glaze over with the feeling.<br>I shook my head and said  
>"I'm going to go lay down."<br>And went down to my room. 

Wally P.O.V

As we watched Robin go I couldn't help but feel scared.  
>"W-what if next time" I stopped and swallowed heavily "what if next time we don't make it?"<br>I asked scared.  
>Flash came up and put his hand on my shoulder and said<br>"Robin wouldn't let that happen, you and I both know that he would die for you guys, all of you."  
>He said, raising his voice at the end.<br>Suddenly Robin came out into the room and yawned.  
>"So what did I miss?"<br>We all gawked at him except Batman who kept his cool (as always).  
>He stred at us weirdly before he had an epiphany.<br>"Oh right! Us dragons only have to sleep about ten minutes a week. We have adapted throughout the years."  
>He stated. We all just nodded.<br>Suddenly Superboy asked  
>"how are we going to defeat it?"<br>We all stared questioningly at him as he repeated  
>"How are we going to defeat the dragon? I mean if you all want the chance that it could come out and eat us all BE MY GUEST! But I really want to live."<br>Robin nodded and said  
>"We're going to need more dragons"<br>He smirked as we all stared at him in shock, even Batman looked slightly surprised  
>"You heard me, we need more dragons if we want to defeat this thing"<br>We all nodded and started planning on how we were going to get them to help.  
>"I know a few who would be willing to defeat her."<br>Said Robin.  
>"Let's see there's Skydancer, Lejon, my Mom and Dad, my Sister and Brother, Nina, Mira, Arim, Wester, and then there's Lumina Luni."<br>We once again stared at him  
>"Well we have some work to do!"<br>He stated and said  
>"Let's get to work!"<p> 


	3. Gettin Down To Business! Filler Chappie

Chapter 3 Getting Ready

Dick P.O.V

"Alright guys, who's the best sewer here?" I asked.  
>Black Canary and Wonder Woman raised their hands.<br>"Alright you guys need to build some packs to put all of you guys' stuff in.  
>They nodded and before they went to work BC asked,<br>What do you want it made out of, and what are your measurements?"  
>"Uuum, strong leather, and I don't know." I said.<br>"Alright then once you're done giving orders come to us and we'll measure you." WW stated. I nodded then continued,  
>"Bats, you need to make us some weapons that we can use once we gather everyone." He nodded and went to work.<p>

-3 hours later-

Batman, BC, and WW came out with the stuff.  
>"Alright get those packs on me, everyone get your stuff, and load on. WE'RE GOIN' FOR A FLY!" I roared.<br>Everyone hurried around to get their stuff while the league went to their respective cities to gather theirs.

-15 minutes later-

Everyone was packed and had gotten situated on my back. Then Zattanna scrambled up my neck and sat in between two of my smaller horns and grasped one of the small middle ones as a handhold.  
>To say I was shocked was the understatement of the year.<br>"Um, dude? What's wrong?"  
>Asked Wally.<br>I just shook it off and said  
>"Nothing"<br>and flew out of the cave.

**Sorry it was so short guys but this was just a filler chapter.  
><strong>**If you know why Robin was shocked that Zattanna could do that, leave a review down beelow! and I will see you Mutha Fudging Oreos later! BYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	4. sorry

**I'm sorry but this isn't an update, I just came to let you all know that I won't be updating due to a certain family member (dad) grounding me from all video games, BUT, as soon as I get back on, I'M GONNA GO ON AN UPDATE SPREEEEEEEEE! So all of my Mutha Fudgin Oreos, get yo bodies ready.**


	5. Skydancer and Lejon

**Chapter 4 Finding Skydancer and Lejon**

I soared over the countryside with the team on my back and the league sharing the bio ship and the jets.

As we rocketed across the countryside I looked down and saw the mideavil castle that my two friends lived in I swerved down and the team hopped off. I knocked on the door after putting on my pendant. A teen that looked like a swimmer and had a beach tan answered.

"Lejon!" I yelled. His face lit up and he embraced me in a gigantic hug as a redheaded woman came out and joined the hug. "Skydancer!"

After they put me down I said, "Let's get down to business, we should fly back to Mt. Justice to talk about this. You guys need to pack, us dragons do need to stuck together." they looked frightened fir a moment but realized that I trusted these people and came out a few minutes later with a backpack of stuff. They changed into their dragon forms, Skydancer a bright crimson and Lejon a flaxen brown.

**Sorry it's so short it's just really late here, like 3:08am, so, my brain is really tired. Anyway, hope you liked the update.**


	6. I am sorry

**okay, I'm honestly sad to say this but, I've just lost inspiration for some of my stories and I'm putting this one and a couple I there's up for adoption. I really am sad to see them go but, like I said, I just can't keep these up.**

**If you want to adopt this or one of the others just PM me, I rarely look at reviews.**


	7. Adopted

**Adopted by geritashipper123. Thank you.**


End file.
